VladxDanny Porn Without a Point
by VladsGirl
Summary: The title pretty much explains it all. One day I was watching Sam and Danny kiss, so I got grossed out, gagged for a while, then wrote this. It has super happy fun time in it! YAOI, PEDOPHILIA, LEMON, SMUT, VLADXDANNY


Hot sweaty porn without a point!!

VladxDanny!!

Danny let out a small yelp as he was thrown onto the wine red bed. Vlad smirked, watching the aroused teenager before him pull off his shirt after getting over the shock from when he hit the bed. The older man grinned as Danny's pale torso was revealed and one white and red shirt was tossed upon the floor. Danny began to rub himself through his pants, unbearable hard, in fact so hard that it hurt to move without giving the growing bulge attention. Vlad, getting hard himself, ripped off his black tuxedo shirt and untying the neat red bow tie before struggling to get out of his gray blouse. Danny howled in pleasure as he hit the right spot on the base of his penis, squeezing it between his hand and his pelvis at the right angle. He watched with hungry eyes as his felony lover tore off his own clothes and proceeded his undying attention to the bed where Danny lay touching himself to the older man's presence. Vlad crawled upon Danny, who was still pleasing his erect cock through his tight blue jeans and boxers.

"Let me help you with that," The white haired halfa moaned into Danny's ear before violently tearing his hands from his crotch with one hand and pulling down the boy's jeans with the other.  
"Ah!" Danny cried, feeling his prick spring free from its unsatisfying confines to meet the cold air of Vlad's mansion. The fourteen year old nearly screamed, feeling a large hand wrap around his shaft and almost instantly pump it. Danny's breath was shaky and off-beat, pleasure overriding every inch of his body. He didn't need anyone else. Fuck Sam, fuck Paullina, fuck Star, and fuck any girl or boy who tried to get in the way of Vlad! The older man pleased Danny in way unimaginable, and even if everyone around them thought the age difference was cruel and unusual, Danny said a good fuck you to those half hearted bastards and went back to Vlad's house to give him a good fuck and a reassurance of love. Today was like no other; the teenager was undyingly horny and wouldn't stop until Vlad pleased him. Something about getting told by dozens of people how disgusting and wrong their relationship was turned Danny on even more. The violent fantasies about tearing those people in half and gore it would cause, all the blood, all the pain, all the destruction... Danny never had thoughts like this before, the rebellious thoughts, thoughts against the stereotypical "hero" who had the outcast girlfriend who was his lame ass best friend the whole time. Danny knew that was way too predictable. Oh how breaking the laws of plot was fun! Mad, violent sex was just around the corner, and thoughts of how Danny got here were just getting in the God damned way!  
After laying the boy down, Vlad continued to pump the younger and begin to tease one of his perfect nipples in his mouth. Danny's head thrashed back, his spinal cord bending until no skin on his back touched the red sheets. The young halfa let out a beautiful moan, notifying Vlad of a job well done.

"Oh God! Vlad!" He cried, feeling Vlad's tongue swirl and dance on the erect nerve of Danny's chest. Vlad fingered the other with his free hand, balancing by straddling the boy's hips. Danny couldn't take it, he'd never felt this amazing in any of the times the two had had sex before. Sure the older man could be the "villain" in the sex every time, making Danny feel pain, but all the pent up anger and frustration exploded from every inch of Danny as he was able to scream and curse with nobody hearing but Vlad. He liked sex that hurt; it felt good to know of something that no other person would know. The way Vlad fucked, pounded him into the mattress, stretched and tore the ring of muscled surrounding Danny's sensitive hole until it bled, the unstoppable insanity Vlad carried with him everywhere he went. It was Vlad, Danny wouldn't tell someone to be something they weren't, especially when they were criminally insane and mad in every which way, drunk on power to the point where they'll do anything for control.

Vlad's hand did a splendid job on Danny, sensitivity pushed far beyond anything Danny thought his fragile body could withstand. Vlad's large hand pulled on the erect organ, foreskin moving slightly with it. The wet head seeped precum, an impending climax ready to occur at any moment. Vlad lightly bit down on the boy's perfect pink nipple, causing him to gasp and clutch the blankets beneath him. The raven haired halfa kicked off the boxers and jeans while trying to withstand unbearable amounts of pleasure. Vlad squeezed as he pumped, using his thumb so massage as he moved. His thin lips brushed the very tip of the pink nerve he was working with his mouth before lashing out his tongue to lick the whole of it. Danny let out another yelp of pleasure, feeling the warm wet ligament explore one of the most sensitive areas of his body. His back once more lay on the bed, recovering from the act of relentless pleasure. Twirling the nub with one finger, Vlad's other free hand pushed upon the nerve he wasn't working on with his mouth. Danny's cock squirted a small amount of seed in sudden surprise of this act. Another suck and another push made drew Danny closer to the edge. Danny's prick was wet with his own juices, ready for release. Vlad lifted himself from Danny's chest to watch the look on the boy's face as he came on his own stomach. Vlad backed up to get better leverage as he jacked the young boy off, who was currently numb in every part of his body besides his erect dick. Flexing muscles burned underneath fair skin, his face twisted with pleasure. His mouth open to let a small pink ligament hang out slightly, his eyes shut tight, eyebrows upturned and cheeks tinted with a beautiful blush. Tiny huffs of whatever the young halfa could get from breathing escaped his lungs. Vlad was too good at this.

Slick with precum, Danny's penis released its load onto the young boy's pudgy stomach. With a cry of Vlad's name, Danny threw back his head and let his body accept the ejaculation. The raven haired boy lay panting on the bed, his body dead with aftershock as he tried to catch his lost breath.

Vlad crawled off of Danny to let the younger breath. Danny sat up and looked at Vlad through black bangs, panting. Vlad smirked, not done with Danny at all.

"My turn, Little Badger. Ready or not, here I come!" The younger halfa knew this was coming. Vlad threw off his own pants and under shorts and quickly made himself comfortable between Danny's legs, which were quickly hauled over Vlad's shoulders as he hunched over to smile down at Danny.

"Rough, angry, or gentle?" Danny couldn't help but smile at the choices.

"Angry, please," The younger boy grinned up at Vlad, who obviously couldn't hide his undying excitement. Insanity was his style and angry was the way he fucked, who would dare to stop him unless he did it willingly? Danny knew what the silver fox wanted, and he didn't hesitate to give it to him without any second thoughts.

The older halfa used the hand that wasn't holding Danny's legs up over his shoulders to hold the head of his pulsing cock at Danny's oh so tight entrance. With one quick thrust forward, the older man's cock sliding into Danny's tight, wet hole. Vlad grunted, suppressing a moan. A God of a man such as Vlad should never show any sign of weakness to such a small thing as lust. The younger whined, his mouth opening even if the cute noise came from his nose. His crystal blue eyes remained open, even if squinting, to look up at the man above him. The raven haired halfa felt somewhat honored to give such pleasure to a man of Vlad's standards. The silver fox pushed further forward once comfortable inside the teenager, eliciting a whimper from a pair of soft lips. Quickly, Vlad pulled out a bit and pushed forth once more, harder this time, causing Danny to stir, his body twitching. Vlad's hips once more pulled himself out of the hot hole and bucked forth again, faster and deeper. The foreskin of Vlad's erection wet with Danny's juices was pulled forward as Vlad pulled out a little faster again. The man pushed in more forceful, faster and deeper. Each time it grew faster, deeper, and more violent, until the man set a pace, pounding into the small boy. Danny whimpered and moaned, clutching onto the sheets below him as if it was for dear life. His hands were slick with sweat, his heaving chest perspiring and glistening in the dim light. Allot of energy was put into sex, more than you would probably know. Danny fought to not break out in violent thrashing and flailing in a flurry of pleasure. He tried his absolute hardest to filter all of his body's tension out into his moaning and screaming every time Vlad pushed into him, which grew to every half second. Vlad's full body wasn't even moving anymore, his hunched body only worked a little to keep his hips movements quick and precise.

"_AAHHH! Vlad! Right there!_" Danny screamed loudly, notifying Vlad that the older man had hit the bundle of nerves that drove Danny absolutely crazy.

"I've found it, my Little Badger," Vlad moaned through clenches teeth, aiming for that one sensitive spot. Every time Vlad pounded his prick into the younger's prostate, Danny's body twitched and jerked, hands trembling and yelping curses through clenched teeth. Ramming into it mercilessly, Vlad's aiming was on the target spot on as the younger halfa cried swears and screamed the elder's name. The older halfa was like a fucking animal, humping quickly and relentlessly, only driven by the mad lust for pleasure.

The feeling of his prostate being violated rapidly over and over non stop was heaven for Danny, his anger and hate towards the human race coming out mantra after mantra of swears and screams. Clenching his teeth together, Vlad moaned Danny's name, causing the explosion of ecstasy to take over for the younger raven haired boy. He never felt so loved in his entire life, even if Vlad didn't love him, and all their relationship has really been about is sex. The dire need and lust for sex took over their lives, and soon both of them would be spending every day just like this, Vlad on top of Danny, ramming into him like a wild animal, Danny screaming and begging for more, all the while everybody turning their heads to the mere mention of either of the two. Life is ruined by lust for anything, especially such a sensitive thing like sex.

Danny shut his eyes tightly once more, feeling Vlad descend his erection further into his tight hole, burning with the friction. As much as it threw both of them off, Danny arched his back, squirming beneath Vlad. Any signs of vocal use were thrown out of Danny's chest in short yelping and whining, the pitch growing higher until it reached the point to where Danny sounded as if he was a child once more. Muscles glided beneath skin, sweat escaping confines of flesh, flexing and stretching of muscles burned with there every move, the session grew tiring, even if they both thought the end was near, Vlad pushed himself further, forcing the two to carry on longer. The younger could take all of Vlad's thrusts, as violent and continuous as they were. Danny accepted Vlad's every move with open arms, wanting to feel pain, pleading for agony, dying to experience torment. The bundle of nerves that lay deep within the younger halfa's anal canal burned, sensitivity and fragileness being pushed far out of line. Danny threw his head back onto the pillows, his throat stretching as random moaning and cursing filled the room with undying sound. Vlad gazed down through squinted blue orbs at Danny's perfect frame. It was his... All his. No body else owned this magnificent boy but _him_, something Vlad took to heart and honored.

Thrusting grew less rapid, only violent shoving and slow to come out. Danny knew what awaited him not too far into the future. Vlad's arms and legs flexed, his face one expression of pleasure that Danny barley ever saw. The blankets beneath them stirred as two mighty fists clutched them, hands clamping down harder than ever before. With one loud gasp, Vlad released his load into the young boy's rectum, which couldn't take the whole of it. Danny screamed, squeezing his eyes closed and flexing his arms. Pressure and tension gathered within the walls of Danny's anus, and when Vlad pulled out, half his seed flowed out as well. The younger halfa panted, chest madly raising and falling. Vlad, silver hair hanging in his face, was breathing even faster and harder, due to all the work he did. Danny only had to lay there and take it. After the man had caught most of his lost breath, he crawled by Danny's side and looked down into his crystal blue eyes. Danny looked back up, raven hair clinging to his forehead by sweat. The older halfa leant down to lay a small kiss on the boy's cheek, causing him to blush, somewhat confused. The older man was never this gentle with him.

Brushing the black hair from Danny's eyes, Vlad let three words slip from his mouth. "_My_ Little Badger."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, the story behind this is hysterical. I was watching Danny Phantom, something I rarely do because my parents are all "Anti-Ghost!" or something. And it was that damn Frightmare episode, okay? And as soon as Danny and Sam kissed, I literally, no joke, started gagging. It wasn't even when they kissed! It was when they were acting all lovey dovey over each other then I started gagging! I saw them kiss, and I had to go to the damn bathroom I was so sure I was going to hurl! I wouldn't be surprised if I did puke! Jesus Christ I'm so hetrophobic. I'm lesbian, I have a girlfriend that's hetrophobic, I support two guys making sweet love, I get turned on my two girls or two guys going at it, I like writing/drawing a 40 year old man have sex with a 14 year old boy for God's sake! Jesus above something's wrong with me!


End file.
